poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls
Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls is an upcoming Pokemon Christmas crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox as part of a quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, and Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike hosted by Ludwig Von Drake in the near future. Plot Local optometrist and Christmas expert Steve Finch (Matthew Broderick) wants his kids to have a great Christmas, packed with Steve's tried and true traditions, such as using an advent calendar, taking Christmas card pictures in matching sweaters, and getting a large tree. At night, he hears noises. He looks out his window and sees a moving truck. He and his wife, Kelly (Kristin Davis), immediately know that "the new neighbors are moving in." In the morning, when Steve goes to get his paper, he is startled to see someone on his doorstep, stealing the paper, which causes him to spill coffee on himself. It is his new neighbor, Buddy Hall (Danny DeVito), a car salesman. Steve and Kelly also meet Buddy's wife, Tia (Kristin Chenoweth). Later that day, Kelly, her daughter, Madison (Alia Shawkat), and son, Carter (Dylan Blue), go to the Hall house, where they meet their teenage twin daughters, Ashley (Sabrina Aldridge) and Emily (Kelly Aldridge). Tia and Kelly immediately become friends, as do Ashley, Emily, and Madison. That night, the twins discover a website called MyEarth, which shows satellite images of any place from space (seemingly a parody of Google Earth). Their house is not visible, so Buddy decides to make it so using Christmas lights. Due to that, he becomes known around town. Steve is not happy about this as he is considered "the Christmas guy" and is chairman of the town's WinterFest. Buddy also purchases a large horse-drawn sleigh, and finds horses to pull it. The Finches come to see the sleigh, and are invited to take their Christmas card pictures in the sleigh. Steve declines, but Carter enters it anyway. In an attempt to get him "out of that death trap" Steve frightens the horses, who pull him around town, finally plunging into a frozen river. He wakes up to find himself naked, zipped into a sleeping bag with Buddy, who is also naked - Buddy explains that he is giving Steve body heat in order to keep him from dying, but this causes Steve to start screaming. Buddy's house is eventually completely lit, and even synchronized to music. Steve has had enough with being kept awake each night, and finally fills Buddy's fuse box with snow. His plan is foiled, due to a backup generator. Buddy and Steve make a bet: if Steve beats Buddy in the WinterFest speedskating race, then Buddy removes the lights, and if Buddy beats Steve, he buys a car from Buddy. Buddy wins, and Steve yells at him for being a nobody, since his house is still not visible from space; this leaves Buddy hurt. Steve finally buys a large amount of fireworks and a large illegal military grade rocket from a gangster and tries to blow up the Hall house. The rocket misfires, and sets the Finch house on fire. Kelly, Madison, Carter, Tia, Ashley, and Emily all decide to stay at a motel to salvage Christmas. Steve and Buddy forget their rivalry, and build a winter wonderland with all of Buddy's lights and lure Tia, Kelly, and the kids home. They all sit down to a nice meal. Soon, the whole town helps put Buddy's lights back up in time for a story about them on MTV. They don't work, and everyone sings carols and uses their cell phones as flashlights. As they sing, Carter notices that one of the plugs is not plugged in properly, which explains why the lights did not work. He tightly plugs it in, causing the lights to shine brightly through the night. SuChin Pak, who is doing the MTV report, gets confirmation that the house is indeed visible from space. The crowd celebrates as the film ends. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, and Tish Katsufrakis will guest star in this film. *''Deck the Halls'' was released in theaters in 2006, the same year Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was released directly on DVD in North America. *''Deck the Halls'' was first released on DVD in 2007, the same year Ratatouille was released in theaters. *''Deck the Halls'' was first released on Blu-ray in 2011, the same year the two DreamWorks Dragons shorts Gift of the Night Furry and Book of Dragons were first released directly on DVD and Blu-ray. *Both How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Deck the Halls were released by 20th Century Fox. *Unlike the Deck the Halls segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (in which most of that film's guest villains will spend the holidays with the heroes), this film will not feature any guest villains, due to the real film being considered heart-warming. *Like in the Deck the Halls segment featured in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, the D word, the H word, the A word, the words "crap", and "spazzing" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "butt", "crud", and the appropriate use of "freaking", the uses of the names of God and Jesus Christ in vain will be replaced with the words "gosh" and "jeez", Madison Finch will call Carter Finch a "little punk" instead of a "little fart", Amit Sayid will say "He darn well did it." instead of "He bloody well did it.", and all of the violence (except for slap-in-face bits, due to being comical), rude humor (including bits that show shaped buttocks and the brief bit where Sheriff Dave is wearing a thong), and other content will be censored to in order to make film more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. Intermission The quadruple feature with Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, and this film will feature a special three-part intermission for the triple feature with Ash and his friends, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup and his friends, and the Weekenders present in the following Christmas videos: *''Minions'' Christmas teaser *''Despicable Me 2'' UK Christmas teaser *''Oliver & Company'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''An American Tail'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *''30 Second Bunnies Theatre'' short - A Christmas Story (censored, due to content) *''The Land Before Time'' holiday VHS TV spot *Nickelodeon Christmas shorts from 2002 *''Nuttin' for Christmas'' (animated short) (Note: This short might be edited to keep the quadruple feature more G-rated, due to some rude humor.) *''Rudolph, Frosty & Friends Sing Along'' VHS tape *''The Peanuts Movie'' Christmas teaser trailer *''The Rescuers Down Under'' McDonald's Christmas commercial *''Sing'' (2016 film) Christmas promo *''The Secret Life of Pets'' Christmas trailer (Note: The scene that shows Norman h**ping on the computer mouse will be replaced with the footage of Norman sitting on the computer mouse (taken from the UK Christmas trailer) to avoid rude humor in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *Target Christmas commercials from 2016 *''Home Alone Christmas'' CD and cassette promo *American Airlines short sponsor commercial (from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 1993 VHS) *''The Toycracker'' (Target holiday 2016 mini-musical short) *Cinemark Christmas trailer featuring Front Row Joe *Coca-Cola Christmas commercials - Wonderful Dream (Holidays are Coming) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' Christmas promo *''The Lego Batman Movie'' Christmas promo *M&M's Christmas 1996 commercial - Faint *M&M's Christmas 2017 commercial - Faint 2: A Very Yellow Sequel *M&M's Christmas commercial from 2010 *''Star Wars'' Spike TV Christmas commercial - The Empire is Coming to Town (Note: The bit showing Luke Skywaler's arm getting cut off by Darth Vader will be edited out to avoid violent content in a G-rated quadruple feature.) *''The Santa Clause 2'' theatrical teaser trailer Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney Crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Live-action/animated films